bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajingu Yami/Future
Far in the future, Raj has kept himself alive with the use of his Tokikikai ability. Through this, his appearance has stayed the same. Appearance Raj is a tall, lean man with messy black hair covering part of his eyes. His face has some slight discolorations that have been there since birth. Raj wears a black and gray sleeveless shirt and still wears his Black Thorn Haori. Personality Raj has closed up in his advanced age. He feels great sorrow for the course of his life and everything he has done. His main regret is letting Vazdah fall so far. History Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While he is a bit brutish with a sword, Raj is still very skilled with one, being able to hold off even the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a while. Flash Steps Master: Raj is very gifted with the use of Shūnpo. His skill with the technique is good enough to keep up with the fastest of opponents. After training in Hueco Mundo and eating the Black Thorn, his speed is further increased. Grandmaster Kidō Specialist: Raj's gift with Kidō is breathtaking. He can effortlessly use a 90's level spell without incantation and has mastered double incantation and post spell incantations. Raj has a tendency to use Kidō to enhance his Zanpakutō's ability. He is most fond of using Hiryugekizokushintenraiho and Byakurai. : Tokikikai (時機械 Time Machine) After residing in Hueco Mundo, Raj developed a unique time based Kidō named Tokikikai. The spell places a barrier around an object of the caster's choosing and restores it to how it was at a set moment in time. Raj mainly uses it to heal himself by restoring injured body parts. Currently, Raj's limit is restoring from as far back as 2 hours ago and has not been able to use the technique more than three times in a day. ::Incantation: "Those who enter shall not leave. Those that leave are not the same. Turn back before it is too late. Head for the light. Do not let time win.". Immense Spiritual Power: Raj's spiritual power is very great, being equal to some of the strongest captains of the Gotei 13. Expert Strategist: While he can be a bit clumsy sometimes, Raj is very good at thinking on the spot and revising plans. He is known to have a strategy before doing anything. High Intellect: Raj is intelligent. He figured out how to maximize his training while in the Gotei 13 to increase his skills more quickly. Enhanced Durability: While not the most durable of fighters, Raj can take a bit of a beating and keep going. He learned to fight through the pain some time ago. Hand To Hand Combatant: Raj is only slightly familiar with the use of Hakuda. It was one disciplines he was never able to master. He can hold his own using it for only a short time. Zanpakutō Shuurai(襲雷,Lightning Strike), Shuurai takes the form of an average wakizashi while sealed with an octangular guard and a yellow handle. *'Shikai': It is released with the command, "Electrify the World". It's shikai is very unique in that it is a Dual-Type Zanpakutō that can take the form of a single version of itself. The two blades can be pushed together to look as though it were just a single blade and this is how the blade looks when initially released. Raj can then pull them apart to use as the two separate blades. A chain extends off the end of the handles and wraps around Raj's hands. The chain can extend and contract to Raj's will. The blades are two long protrusions from the guard with nothing in between, leaving a place for the electricity to gather within the blade. At the end of each chain is a switch which either lengthens or shortens the length between the two protrusions of the sword. While in the 11th divison, Raj hid the true nature of his Zanpakutō by only whispering its release command. He never used the electricity of his blades, instead depending on latching on to his enemies and pulling downwards with the blades, often severing limbs by doing so due to the inside edges being very sharp as well as the outside. :Shikai Special Ability':'' Shuurai stores electricity between the two protrusions of each blade. The amps reach close to 200,000, twice that of a typical lightning bolt. Raj usually uses his swords to latch onto an enemy by increasing their width to catch a body part and then decreasing them so they will stay on. Once attached, Raj electrocutes his enemy. Raj often says that he does not have an electricity type, rather a lightning type. ::'Ikazuchi Hashira'(霆柱, Lightning Pillar): By placing the hilts of the two blades together, Raj can then join the two firmly together. Once joined, Raj builds electricity in the blades and swings them in a circle, creating a large saw of electricity. The saw can be used offensively or defensively to block attacks. By changing the length between the protrusions, the saw can grow or shrink in size. ::'Rakurai'(落雷, Lightning Bolt): Raj releases the electricity stored within it's blades in a quick blast. The speed of the attack is phenomenal, striking over five times as fast as the speed of sound. *'Bankai:'''Shiykousenkou Shuurai(死去閃光襲雷 Death Flash Lightning Strike): Transforms Shuurai into a pair of arm and leg gauntlets. The arm gauntlets can open to varying degrees to release more electricity. The leg gauntlets can open like the arm's in the front and in back they can simply open and shut. They are silver in color. :'''''Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Raj's control over electricity grows. By opening any of the gauntlets, he can send out just enough electricity at a constant rate to create a sword of pure electricity. The length of the sword can vary however the shorter the sword is, the more damaging it becomes. The amps released can climb upwards of 1,000,000. His Bankai also allows for several new techniques. Due to the gauntlets being weightless to him, Raj is very agile in his Bankai. :: Kōsoku(光速 Light Speed): By opening the backs of his leg gauntlets, Raj can propel himself forward at near light speeds, significantly faster than even the fastest of Shūnpo. Combined with an electric sword, this attack can mean instant death if performed right. The attack is limited in that it can only propel Raj in a straight line. Turning during the technique is very difficult. :: Kitama(気弾 Heart Shot): By combining Kōsoku with his mastery of electricity, Raj can move to an opponent before they have a chance to react and deliver a devastating jolt of electricity straight to the opponent's heart, shutting it off and killing them. ::Raikouboufuuu(雷光暴風雨 Lightning Storm): The Bankai version of Rakurai, this technique releases giant amounts of electricity from the arms and legs that can completely overwhelm several opponents, let alone one. ::Shiykousenkou(死去閃光 Death Flash): The technique for which his Bankai is named, it is a simple technique that allow's Raj to re-excite all the electricity still in the air. As all of his electric attacks leave a charge in the air after they dissipate, Raj can re-excite all of that creating an attack of electricity that can come from anywhere. The technique can be localized to a small area or can include all the electricity in the surrounding area. Once excited, the electricity will quickly dispose of any opponent caught in it by incinerating them. Resurrección:Ladrón del Relámpago(雷光 賊,Spanish and Japanese for Lightning Thief): Releasing causes a jet of yellow light to shoot up from the ground towards the sky, covering Raj in the process. Once cleared, Raj takes the form of a large hulking beast with extraordinarily large muscles. His clothes become ragged and several white tubes jut out of his back. His Hollow mask remains on his face. :Tremendous Strenght: Raj's strength is further enhanced to reflect his new size and build, allowing him to break almost anything he comes into contact with. : ''Resurrección Special Ability:'' Raj's Resurrección allows him to drain the electricity out of his opponent's body. By taking the natural electricity that a person's body creates through mitochondrial and brain processes, Raj can shut his opponent's body down. The electricity is stored in the tubes on his back. As the draining process continues, the person being drained will have a harder and harder time doing anything at all. If Raj manages to completely drain a person, they will die. The difficulty in this though is that Raj must remain stationary during this technique. The electricity flowing out of the opponent's body is directed at a single spot and moving would disrupt the attack. ::Tormenta del Infierno (地獄暴風雨 Hell Storm): Raj takes all the electricity that he has stored in the tubes on his back and releases it all at once onto a wide area. The amps of the attack can reach nearly 3,000,000 if fully charged, causing instant death for any of those unlucky enough to get caught in it. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head. Raj is able to maintain his Hollowfication for one hour. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing his mask, Raj's own abilities are enhanced. *'Enhanced Strength': With the mask on, Raj's strength is enhanced to the point where a single punch from him is enough to split a Gillian in half. *'Enhanced Speed': His already great speed is further enhanced by putting on his mask, making him so fast that he appears to teleport as he moves. *'Cero': While not usually a user of Cero, Raj is known to occasionally fire one if he must. It is yellow in color and has the force of a low ranking Espada's Cero. Trivia Behind The Scenes Raj's aesthetic qualities are based around Hisagi and Kensei. It was purely by accident that I combined the two even though they have a connection. I started with Hisagi and when I was picturing Raj's Ressurection, all I could think of was Kensei's Hollow form and it just fit. Im new to this whole fan fiction thing so if I am doing anything wrong please tell me.